El Cielo no Entiende
by Akane Yukino
Summary: Si tan malo es, Horo, ¿por qué tiene sentido?... Por que nuestros corazones quisieron dárselo. Una aventura prohibida, un mar de sentimientos guardados, dos corazones desnudos entre sí. Advertencia: Yaoi, explícito. homofóbicos absténganse. RxH Songfic


Estaba bastante aburrida cuando empecé a escuchar esta canción de OBK y se me ocurrió hacer un song-fic. Allá va, por todos aquellos que creen en el HoroRen.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, tampoco la canción.

El Cielo no Entiende 

_¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón..._

Todos los días al levantarse dedicaba unos minutos de su mañana a tan sólo pensar. Su cabello negro azulado brilla con los incipientes rayos de sol. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban todas las mañanas su dolor en el reflejo de la ventana. Su dolor, su incomprensión, su rabia. ¿Por qué estaba prohibido? ¿Por qué nunca podrían aceptarlo? ¿Por qué querrían apartarlo como a un extraño? Bastante le costó combatir contra el grandullón de pelo azul, como para ahora hacer lo mismo con el resto del mundo. Le entristecía la sola idea. Gracias al cielo, aquel que lo perseguía por hereje, lo tenía junto a él.

Igualmente todas las mañanas su gran puercoespín azul acudía junto a él, entraba silenciosamente y se sentaba al lado de su futón, tan sólo observando al chico del pelo negro, con una mirada de soslayo.

- Ren, no lo intentes, no lo conseguirás.- le repetía todas las mañanas, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

- Si tan malo es, Horo, ¿por qué tiene sentido?- pero esta mañana era distinto. Una lágrima surcaba esos ojos dorados. Horokeu nunca había visto llorar al chino.

Al verlo así, se levantó, se colocó frente a él, se puso a su altura, mirándolo a los ojos. Limpió sus lágrimas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Por que nuestros corazones quisieron dárselo.- respondió serio el chico del pelo azul, que procedió a abrazarlo.

_  
El cielo no entiende de este amor,  
y no nos conocerá el perdón,  
ya no me importa que dirán..._

Y todas las noches, sin importar quien pudiera oponerse a ello, Ren reunía valor y acudía a la habitación de Horo-Horo en la pensión de Yoh, aquella en la que había empezado a vivir desde hacía casi medio año. Usui siempre lo esperaba sentado sobre su futón, impaciente.

- Hoy te has tardado.- le dijo al entrar, con una sonrisa pícara. Sin embargo no pudo ignorar la pena que reflejaban los ojos de su amante. Se levantó y se acercó a Ren. Lo tomó de los hombros.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Horokeu sabía que Ren podía parecer tan frío como una muralla de mármol, o incluso de hielo. Que siempre iba por el mundo con su mirada de ira y su porte burgués. Que podía parecer un insensible. Todo eso y muchas cosas más que se desmoronaban en momentos como ese. La principal muestra de sus sentimientos son los sentimientos en sí mismos. Desnudaba su corazón ante él, parecía débil. Pero se veía mucho más fuerte.

- Horo, no puedo esperar el día que no nos tengamos que esconder, que sea algo más que tu amante secreto... ¿Es mucho pedir?- el chino lo miraba a los ojos, como un niño curioso que pregunta.

- Sabes que para el mundo sí lo es. No nos debe importar lo que dirán de nosotros. Llegará el día que esta pena se marche, que tengamos valor para hacerles frente, y poder darte un beso sin miedo a que nadie nos reprenda.

Podía resultar casi increíble, pero era el rudo y torpe norteño el que le daba ánimos al hombre de hielo Ren. Y eso los unía todavía más.

_  
No doy lo que tengo por saber  
de que lado late el corazón,  
me basta con ser su otra mitad..._

Y como cada noche, el chico moreno retiraba la blanca yukata de su amante para poder contemplarlo con el mejor vestido posible, su desnudez. Como si fuese la primera vez, siempre quedaba extasiado por la vista imponente. Horokeu responde a este hecho con una mirada inquisidora y hambrienta, ganas de poseer ese brillo dorado, de sentirlo suyo.

Así comenzaban los intercambios de caricias, besos, fluidos. Sin importarles el exterior, sintiéndose el uno del otro como nunca lo fueron, como siempre lo han sido y serán. Como si fuera la última vez. El semen de ambos se esparcía por sus cuerpos, mientras hacían posesión el uno del otro, sintiendo el chino como el japonés lo penetraba, sintiendo Usui como los labios de Tao lo llevaban al éxtasis de la locura. Como cada noche. Como nunca lo hicieron. Mitades que se complementan mejor de lo que la naturaleza podía esperar de ellos.

- Ren, no puedo prometerte lo que no sé que existe. Pero sabes que me tienes a mí.- dijo Horokeu una vez estuvieron recostados en el futón de este, sudando cansados. Acarició el suave pelo negro.

- Horo, algún día entenderán... Sentirán lo que yo. Verán que el hombre no es de la mujer, sino de aquel a quien ame.- contestó haciendo círculos en el pecho del shaman tribal con sus finos dedos.

Y como cada noche, quedaban dormidos hasta el amanecer, cuando Ren volvía a su habitación para apenarse.

_  
¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón_

Hacían vidas distintas, acudían a distintos eventos. Ren y sus reuniones burguesas de negocios. Horo y sus conferencias ecologistas. Los socios burócratas de Tao. Los colegas naturalistas de Usui. Dos vidas casi incompatibles. Que cada noche unían cuerpos y almas para demostrar al mundo que podían con todo, con los estereotipos y prejuicios. Con sus respectivos orgullos.

Les costaba disimular, mantener el secreto. Pero por sus respectivos estatus sociales no podían decir nada. No podían gritar a los vientos que cada noche se hacían el amor sin miedo a que los reprendieran. Y es que la sociedad no es tan avanzada como realmente cree.

Ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Tamao, Pilika. Sólo sus corazones eran dueños del silencio, silencio que dolía y causaba cada mañana que una lágrima saliese de los ojos dorados del chino, y otra quebrase el corazón del shaman de hielo Usui sin siquiera salir de sus ojos.

_  
Quien tiene respuestas no soy yo,  
dejad que él me vea como soy,  
mi escudo es tan sólo la verdad._

- Ren, entiendo cómo te sientes...- le susurró al oído una de esas noches, cuando Ren dejó que una lágrima surcase su rostro. Sin embargo la respuesta fue demasiado dura.

- No lo entiendes, no lo sientes. Tú tan sólo necesitas de mí, no deseas la aprobación de nadie. Tal vez signifique tan poco para ti que no sientes ningún deseo de compartir tu vida.- el tono fue frío, lo más frío que Usui había escuchado jamás decir a Tao. Sin embargo, tan lleno de sentimiento...

En ese momento las lágrimas invisibles del norteño asomaron, convirtiendo sus mejillas en cauces de ríos. Dejando al chino anonadado, paralizado. Cuando reaccionó, abrazó fuertemente a Horo-Horo, besando dulcemente su mejilla.

- Lo siento mucho, Horo. He sido un insensible. No he medido mis palabras, me dejé llevar por la ira... Perdóname...

- No, Ren, tal vez tuvieses tus razones. Tal vez seas tú el fuerte, no yo. Hasta ahora no he expresado lo que sentía.- dijo abrazando al otro fuertemente y sollozando.- No debo esconderte mis lágrimas, porque tú me regalas las tuyas. Perdóname a mí. Debería haber ido siempre con la verdad al frente.

- Horo, la situación es tan difícil que la verdad no es un arma, sino un escudo.

Y esa noche lloraron mientras se amaban, por el peso de la culpa impuesta por el cielo a cambio de sus sentimientos.

_  
Hablar de derechos es soñar,  
aquí lo que pido está de más,  
y yo sólo busco libertad._

Otro día como tantos. Un día de fiesta en el que se encontraban solos. Sin amigos, ni vecinos... solos para amarse cuanto quisieran. Desnudos, como sus corazones. Ambos tumbados en el futón, mirando al techo.

- Horo, ¿tú crees que la comprensión es mucho pedir?- preguntó el chino.

- Sí. La comprensión es un sueño al que todo humano aspira. El derecho de ser reconocidos es demasiado pedir. Es la maldición de la sociedad.- dejó de mirar al techo y volvió su mirada azabache hacia el chino.- Por eso me basta con vivir al margen de ella. Aunque lo intentemos no lo conseguiremos. Sé libre y no te sientas aprisionado por ella, porque sino nunca dejarás que tu corazón te guíe... sino nosotros no podríamos ser nada más allá de simples amigos.

El chino también volvió su mirada al del pelo azul. Acarició su mejilla con su mano.

- Soy afortunado de tenerte.

_  
¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón_

Pasaron meses, pasaron años, todo seguía igual. Ya no eran adolescentes, sino adultos. Ya no podían vivir a costa de Yoh y Anna. Debían mantenerse por sí mismos. Tao, director de empresas. Usui, abogado medioambiental. Tenían dinero. Y esta vez, el valor para declarar que unían sus vidas. Empezaron a vivir juntos... Pero como simples compañeros. Sabían que el cielo no entendería su amor. Que nadie los vería con buenos ojos. Que la cama matrimonial sería la única testigo de su unión secreta. Que sus corazones eran los únicos dueños de sus sentimientos.

_  
El cielo algún día entenderá,  
que ser su mitad no basta,  
También necesito su perdón..._

Pudieron vivir así, escondidos de toda opinión, tan sólo amándose en secreto. Durante años. Sin unir el resto de sus vidas. Derramando lágrimas sin sentido noche tras noche.

- Ren, ¿crees que lo llegarán a entender?- aquella noche fue el hombre de cabellos azules quién mostró su duda.

- Sabemos que no, Horo. Aunque amarnos no basta, aunque queramos nuestro reconocimiento... nunca nos lo darán.- más lágrimas surcaron el rostro del chino, más maduro que cuando lloraba solo en casa de Yoh.

El sabor amargo de las lágrimas se mezclaron con el sabor salado del semen de ambos en sus bocas. Un sabor ya conocido, que nunca olvidarían. Un sabor que descubrieron aquella noche.

_  
¿Quién le dio sentido a nuestro amor?  
No fui yo, fue nuestro corazón._

"Y aquí estoy ahora, Ren. Frente a tu tumba. Tantos años hemos compartido... Pocos me quedan a mí sin ti. Los grandes espíritus nunca lo supieron. Pero ahora sí. Ya no tengo miedo. Tal vez sea porque sé que la muerte me llegará dentro de poco. Tal vez porque tus lágrimas y las mías por fin me dieron la valentía que necesitaba. Hoy te traigo un ramo de rosas rojas, aquellas que te gustaba que te pusiera en el pecho mientras te felaba. Tal vez pronto esté contigo, y pueda volver a ser joven, compartir cuerpo, alma, y vida esta vez. O muerte, según se mire. Me tengo que ir ya. Pero no olvides, aunque el cielo no nos dé su perdón, nuestros corazones seguirán unidos, nuestro amor tendrá su sentido, mientras tu y yo se lo demos."

Y el anciano al cual ya no le quedaba ningún pelo azul se marchó, dejando un ramo de rosas rojas encima de una tumba excavada en el suelo. Su mirada azabache ya no era triste, sino decidida. Y la tumba rezaba: "Ren Tao. A sus 94 años. Tu amado Horokeu siempre te tendrá en su afecto, aunque nadie lo quiera así, aunque tú ya no estés. Espérame allá donde estés, para poder quererte otra vez. Descanse En Paz."


End file.
